


And Then There Was Kylo

by TempusNoKitsune



Series: Love Goes Deeper Than The Flesh [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Han Solo Lives, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Made For Each Other, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, What-If, asexual-homoromantic evil space boyfriends, fight me, gays in space, this is fluff for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Hux are rather strange people simply said, but at least they were strange together. But could the sudden and unexpected (and unwelcome) appearance of Ren's estranged father turn their world topsy turvy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> If-  
> There should always be an if. Here is one of mine.

Strong arms stretched upwards, the long sleeves of a black shirt tightening against the strain of lithe muscles. The arms were full of power, but not to the point where the muscle was bulky or overly pronounced, it was there just enough to make a point. Slim, forceful, proper, as fitting to their owner. The soft sleepy murmur of a newly awakening body filled the silent room, the cold biting even through the thick material of his sleep shirt. Oh how he hated the cold, absolutely loathed it. There was rarely a day when he wore under two layers of clothes, and his bed was dressed in the finest and heaviest linens.

The figure moved, running a hand through untamed fiery red hair, and beginning to shift positions. For a moment Hux had a slight feeling of panic as he was hardly able to move, the sensation of a comfortable heat spreading along his back and encircling his middle. He silently berated himself as he slowly blinked his eyes open, just barely able to see in the dimly lit room.

A soft breath was cascading across the back of his neck, and his body was held securely to the figure behind him. Tendrils of shiny black hair mingled with his own intense red, and much to his dismay he found his body automatically relaxing. Kylo made a small adjustment, his arm tightening just a bit around Hux’s waist.

“You’re awake.”

Kylo’s voice was husky, rough from sleep, and terribly loud right next to his ear. If possible Hux felt himself being pulled closer to Ren’s form, the squeezing sensation becoming welcomingly painful.

“As are you. Now that we’ve cleared up the obvious, I think I’d like to get on with my morning routine.”

Kylo remained still for a moment, long fingers digging into the supple flesh of Hux’s stomach before slowly releasing. They sat up in an unintentional synchronized motion, blue eyes flitting over to the lanky darkened form beside him before turning to slide off of the bed. Their bed, which was probably one of the strangest things that Hux had ever had to think before, let alone say out loud.

Hux hardly ever shared anything, -this being one of the various reasons that at first he and Ren hadn’t gotten along- let alone something as personal as the place that he slept. While it was a widely spread preconception, probably aided by rumor, that Hux was well versed in the matters of the bedroom, the truth was the complete opposite. Not only was there no time for such things, but those things had never particularly appealed to him at any rate. He was perfectly content being on his own, preferred it actually before the brat that took up 3/4ths of his bed came along. 

For his lack of interest Hux had been labeled strange, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care about such a petty thing. Relationships were simply a form of distraction, one would never be efficient as was expected with their mind on another at each moment of the day. He would know, he had experienced the feeling first hand. It wasn’t that he found people unattractive, no. The body had it’s charm, but the thought of becoming physical with another person was repulsive, and then there was Kylo.

Perhaps that should be his mantra. And then there was Kylo. He seemed to say it to himself often enough, and it would explain most every irregularity within his usually well oiled machine of a life. It was a strange thing really. 

As he was dressing the knight came up behind him, arms brushing as they vied for the small space in front of the reflective surface. The small battle ended with a frustrated Ren standing behind him, one hand glued to Hux’s shoulder as the other ran through tangled black  hair. 

Ren was also a rather strange person in the same respect. He suspected that at one point in time Kylo’s urges and desires had fallen in line with those of the greater population, but were later either squashed or faded away with age. Regardless of either situation, Ren was labeled in the same way as Hux, though with less of a show from others due to the fact that they may find themselves in the rather compromising and uncomfortable position of death. Though, knowing of the Jedi code, as well as the reclusive knights nature, he was sure that it neither surprised nor bothered a soul that such was Kylo’s nature.

He pushed his hands down the straight front of his suit, high collar rising to meet the vulnerable skin just beneath his chin. The black fabric was fitted, stretching high over his broad shoulders and pulling in slightly at his waist. Ren’s own outfit was comprised of three separate pieces, in two layers. The sweep of the knights cloak giving him the elegant yet domineering air fit to a commander.

At first the two had utterly hated one another, yes. Loathing, bitter, venomous words, and spats that sent anyone in their vicinity running in the other direction. Perhaps that was what brought them together. The ability to be completely and wholesomely oneself, and to take out the pent up anger, fear, and frustration brought on by a life that demanded from them the stars in their outermost reach. Now, they acted similarly to how they had before, but they were housed in a shared quarters. They slept in the same bed. They sometimes shared skin and lips. And on occasion the shadow of a smile, meant solely for the other.

It was love. Even the thought of the word made Hux shiver, reserved arms encircling his waist as a chin came down on his shoulder. Hux didn’t love. Hux didn’t have relationships. And in reality, neither did Ren. Blue eyes met dark brown in the mirror, each just staring at their reflection, two men wrapped in a loving embrace. The two completely still, rigid with the cold running through their veins, but warmed from the pleasant heat in their chests.

It had taken a long time before Hux and Kylo had actually come to terms with the idea of being in love, of being together. Each others touch the only one that they would wield to. In a way it was rather embarrassing, and yet, in another way it was calming. Yes, Hux absolutely hated thinking of having a weakness at all, let alone a weakness as powerful as this. However, despite his own reservations he doesn’t think that he would take back what had happened no matter the circumstances.

He rather thought that he may have begun to regret that sentiment itself as he rounded a sharp corner, nearly tripping over his own feet -which thank God he recovered from because that was an unacceptable and unfitting behavior for someone of his stature- as he was faced with a sight he had never thought nor hoped to see. Before him was the familiar flow of robes as black as a starless night, reserved but hurried steps following those of glaringly obvious resistance members.

“REN!” His sharp yell was carried down the hallway, cutting through the residual noise of chaos. Automatically his training kicked in, the blaster at his hip coming comfortably into his hands to point at the spot just between Ren’s shoulder blades. The knight staggered before turning on his heel in such a smooth fashion that Hux found himself wondering if the motion had even happened.

An older man turned around almost as quickly, his face contorted into a mask of agitation and frustration. “Ben we need to go now.” 

The man’s voice was hard, loud, deep, somewhat reminiscent of Ren’s. Hux’s mind worked quickly enough for the pieces to click together, singling out the man as Han Solo. That means that the rest of the group must be comprised of his furry companion and that blasted girl, though he could have sworn that he had seen four figures…

Regardless, his eyes were focused on Ren, both of their bodies unmoving as Hux tried to see through the mask that Ren wore. He tried not to think about how the knights reckless abandon of not only his station, his duty and his base struck him, but of how he had begun to leave with little to no thought of the person that he would be leaving behind. In that moment Hux tried to convince himself that he simply didn’t care, and perhaps if this had happened a few months ago he would have been successful.

“Kylo.” His voice was still stern, cold, but Kylo -darn him- could read him like a book. He wouldn’t be able to kill him. Shoot, yes. Kill, no.

“Ben I swear, your mother will kill me if we don’t get back alive.” A contrary statement, but perhaps the man was trying to make a point.

“Ben!”

“Come with me.” Kylo’s robotically distorted voice broke the tense moment. The tone resolute before he turned and began walking again as though the words had either been understood, or had not been said at all, Han grumbling something under his breath as the group began their hasty trip once again.

Once an egotistical, arrogant brat always an egotistical, arrogant brat Hux supposed, and he followed the group, blaster still at the ready. One of Kylo’s large hands grabbed a hold of his arm as they were at the loading ramp of a rather dingy looking ship. The taller man pulled him forcefully in the ship as the landing closed.

Hux was riding towards his death one way or the other he supposed. He might as well be doing it with Kylo at his side. When and why did his life have to come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Come at me.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
